mission_illuminationfandomcom-20200213-history
SP17 Helicoprion
Developed in a rare collaboration with the Caribbean, the creators of the venerable Phoenix, the SP17 Helicoprion is one of the most feared fighter aircraft in history. Its reputation is much deserved. It has taken down hundreds of enemy targets during its operating lifetime (since 2700), with zero losses. Its array of weaponry is unmatched by most of its potential rivals. The SP17 is so fast, it requires a constantly active force field to cruise above 50 000 feet, so as to avoid damage to the fuselage and warping of the wings. Even so, each SP17 must be repainted after each flight, due to unevenness that forms in the paint as a result of stretching. History The SP17 Helicoprion was developed in 2675 in a join effort between the GCN and the Caribbean Military Alliance. It was based on an initial concept by Caribbean designers. The plan was to create a Super Heavy Hypersonic Intruder to combat recent targeted attacks by TCOA and Space Pirates, especially in the Caribbean region. However, shortly after the SP17 was completed, the two parties parted ways again, due to disagreements over usage rights. Not wishing for such a small region to have so much power, the GCN denied the Caribbean Military Alliance access to the completed SP17, only allowing them a non-functional models as test subjects. As a result, the Phoenix was born to fill the role that would have been filled by the SP17. Paint The SP17 is painted with a special paint that uses nano-tech to enable enhanced cloaking and heat-tolerance features. After each flight, the SP17 must be repainted with several coats of paint, each coat containing a different blend of particles. At high speeds, the outermost layers are "rotated", keeping heat and friction from affecting the lower layers, and during extensive atmospheric flight, eventually burning up, while keeping the body safe. A transparent coating over the windows keeps the already heat-resistant windows from getting scratched, as scratches could affect the life-span and stealth reliability of the window surface. This coating is kept fresh during flight by emitters on the nose. Roles Fighter/Bomber When not functioning in the role of an intruder, the SP17 is often used as a more conventional fighter/bomber. However, its large size has sometimes been seen as a disadvantage by less experienced pilots, who complain that it is harder to engage in more familiar tactics with such a large aircraft. For this reason, the GCN prefers to use the SP17 in the latter half of this joint role, bombing hard to reach targets from high altitudes, while avoiding enemy fire. Recon and Destroy Though not officially commissioned for this role, the SP17 has occasionally been used in a Recon and Destroy capacity. The GCN is rather tight-lipped about its full reconnaissance capabilities, but it is clearly very adept at the role, as the GCN has used the SP17 to spy on TCOA encampments on extraterrestrial worlds without detection. Super Heavy Hypersonic Intruder The SP17's main role is to function as a SHEVHIR (pronounced Shev-ere), or Super HEaVy Hypersonic IntrudeR. Unlike some smaller intruders, it does not need to focus only on the task of delivering its payload to the target, as it can ably focus on the tasks of fending off enemy defences if need be. However, its cruising speed is so high (Mach 7.35 in Exospheric Flight) that it is rarely threatened by even the best of enemy interceptors. By the time the enemy can respond, the SP17 has already completed its mission(s), and in some cases, returned to base. Transporter The SP17 is unusually large for a fighter, and has enough room in the cockpit alone to function as a mobile command center! Therefore it is not surprising that the GCN often uses it in a trasporter. Its weapons bays can be outfitted to carry ground vehicles, small drones, and even troops. Using the SP17 in this role is not common outside of military drills however, because it poses a risk for the SP17 to be exposed to enemy attack when on the ground. Specifications Armament Defence Systems The SP17 has multiple defence systems, apart from its standard weapons and electronic counter measures. AI Deflection System The AI Deflection System of the SP17 stops other fighters, missiles, and enemy AI systems from getting an accurate lock on it. This can prove useful in causing missiles to fly off-target so that the SP17 can destroy them with its laser- and projectile- based weaponry or with a Super Radar Scream. Force Field The SP17 has a powerful force field, similar to that found in the SP21 TigerShark, but stronger. This force field protects it from explosions and small projectiles, ionic interferance, and even the air as it flies at high speeds. Steam Cloud Using its nuclear drives and vents in its Hyperdrives, the SP17 can produce a cloud of ionized steam. This cloud is held away from direct contact with the SP17's body using its force field, while a second field keeps the steam from escaping too quickly. The cloud of steam can serve to protect the SP17 from weaker laser and spatial distortion attacks. Propulsion The SP17 is one of the few GCN Fighters to use GCN-Caribbean Hyperdrive technology. Its Hyperdrives perform better at high altitudes, require less fuel, and are more heat tolerant. Like the Phoenix, it mainly uses its Nuclear Drives at hypersonic speeds, leaving its Hyperdrive intakes open, but not actively pumping air through them. This system still gives an extra boost from the Hyperdrives, as they passively compress air as it passes through. Stealth Capabilities Though less stealthy than the Phoenix by design, the SP17 features numerous hard and soft stealth features. Deep-Cover Software Systems Like most C.A.S fighters, the SP17's software is strongly encrypted, using 48MB keys to encrypt every message and program in the system. Its REACTION Interfaces are tied to each individual pilot's helmet, and if an unauthorized access attempt is detected, even during a mission, the system takes over control and locks out the offending pilot until ground control says otherwise. Cloaking Devices The SP17 has three main cloaking methods: *Super Radar Blocking *Steam Cloaking *Optical Cloaking It also uses passive and active decoy systems to throw enemy sensors off target, and can commandeer enemy electronics in order to provide false information. Usage Against Alien Forces This section will be expanded after an upcoming Mission : Illumination release (TBA). Category:Fighters